


cause you give me that rush

by mandymc



Category: Paterson (2016)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Masturbation, Mentions of choking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Sloppy, Smut, Some Fluff, Some Size Kink, Some angst but not really, Verbal Humiliation, dom!Paterson, he's mean but obviously then soft, just go with it, kinda dark!pat, mean!pat, pat hits you im sorry, pat is mad at you, pat refers to himself as daddy ONE time, y'all in love its ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandymc/pseuds/mandymc
Summary: Your husband Paterson is very rarely mad at you. But now he is. And you want to show him how sorry you are.
Relationships: Paterson (Paterson)/Reader, Paterson (Paterson)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	cause you give me that rush

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the scene when Pat is sitting and sad and Laura is kneeling at his legs.

There Pat sits on the couch, white shirt tightly hugging his chest, pecs and muscles, belt and nice pants that cover his long thick legs that he is manspreading out wide with his beautiful hands resting on his thighs, he is like an angel, no- he _is_ an angel. Even though his lips are in a pout and you can tell he looks irritated, he still looks breathtaking, your Pat, still looks soft and heavenly while being intimidating. 

He is angry but not really, he could never be truly mad at you, never has been, loves you too much, so much he can barely take it, the overwhelming feeling that overcomes him when he looks at you is too much, especially with your face looking so sad, your eyes big and watering, knowing that he is not only upset when he usually never is, but upset at you, just begging for his affection, his forgiveness, for his anything, his everything. 

You very rarely are mad at each other, you don't argue, even when you disagree you understand and respect each other. You couldn't even imagine being mad at him, you love him too much, and he treats you good, too good.

You are each other's best friend, you are soul mates. You knew this the day you married each other. You knew that even in silent moments you understood each other, better than anyone else ever had. 

Paterson never really believed deep down he would find someone who truly understood him, the guy who sits and observes and writes. Most people don't have the mind he does, see the world the unique way he does. Then came you, this glowing rainbow. You are his world now, and he just wants to keep taking you in every day, wants to write poetry about just how in awe he is that you exist, that you choose him, that you love him just as much as he loves you. You had soothed each other's hearts. 

So when you and Pat were at Shades Bar and you had told someone a line he read to you from one of his poems. You immediately felt guilty and knew it was wrong. Knew that was personal and just meant for you to hear. It had just slipped out, you didn't mean to say it, but once Pat heard it, the damage was done. 

You were usually very respectful of his poems, but you just loved them so much and he wrote such beautiful words, when he would share them with you and you felt you needed to tell someone. 

"Baby, I'm sorry, I-I-"   
You peak your head out of the kitchen and say in a little voice. 

"No, honey no it's fine"   
Pat shakes his head. 

"Pat....I can tell you are upset, please I didn't mean to tell them about your poems"   
You start walking towards him. 

Paterson sighs and exhales through his nose, and just stares at you with his big puppy brown eyes. 

"How can I make it up to you baby" 

"You don't have to-"   
Pat looks at the ground, considering 

"Please baby, I'll do anything, always anything for you" 

At that, his deep voice says quietly, but you hear it. He looks back up at you and stares into your eyes. 

"Take your dress off....slowly, sit in front of me on the floor, and spread your legs" 

It takes you a moment, to process what your husband just said. 

Something had awoken in Pat, ever since three days ago, when you had sex on the bus again, after all the passengers were gone, and you seduced him into fucking you on one of the seats. And when he was balls deep inside you, slamming against your cervix, with tears of intense pleasure running down your cheeks, you begged him to fuck you harder, rougher. 

And as always, he delivered, gave you what you wanted and for the first time had placed his large hands around your throat and choked you until you almost passed out. 

You had kept pushing him, you knew it was in him, it had always been there and you were doing what you could to bring it out.   
But maybe you had pushed him too far. Pat was like that, you could tell when he was aroused for you, like a quiet ticking time bomb. 

Maybe he was finally going to snap. 

You did as he said, you slowly took your dress off, with only having pink pretty underwear on underneath and he didn't say to take off your heels so you keep them on. You drop to the floor, not breaking eye contact with Paterson, and sit spreading your legs and showing him your panties with a wet spot on them. 

"Wider"   
Pat growls, his eyes raking all over your body, your lovely face, your bare tits, it's like he is looking right through you. He notices the wet spot. 

You spread your legs wider, as wide as they can go, showing off your cute pale pink panties, the same panties Pat remembers that he has smelled, licked, and placed around his cock as he fucked his fist while you weren't home and he was desperate for you, you, and the smell, the sweet honey taste of your cunt. 

"I can smell it baby, smell how wet you are for me, you like this? Like when I'm mad?" 

He teases and you nod, biting your lip. You wish he would move or just do something but he doesn't, he stays exactly still. It's unsettling. He speaks again-

"Massage your tits, get your cunt - no - _my cunt_ , wetter, don't take your eyes off me" 

You nod your head quickly. As if you could take your eyes off him, you think, he looks so handsome and dashing, the only thing out-of-place on him is a little strand of his black hair falling on his forehead. With his legs spread like that, sitting like that, you really, really, want to suck his cock, and mouth at his balls through his pants. He must know that you two are always in sync, he must be reading your mind, as you lick your lips. 

You reach your little hands, well, at least very little in comparison to Pat's, down to your tits and rub them around, flicking your nipples with your thumbs. You can feel yourself dripping and the wet spot getting bigger. You are so close to begging, so close to just saying please, please, please. Only Paterson gets you like that, so desperate for him, so pathetic for him, so devoted and hopelessly in love, so needy and stupid and weak. The feelings you have for him, destroy you and break you and put you back together all at once. 

You know he feels the same way, know this must be killing him. 

"Pat, _please_ , let me show you how sorry I am, let me worship you, I'll make you cum over and over in my mouth, please" you whine, holding back a sob. 

"That's what you want? that's what my whore wife wants? You get on your knees for me so much, I'm beginning to think that is all you're good for" Pat snaps back at you. 

"I'm sorry, my love, I'm sorry" 

You don't want to make him any more upset than he is, but you can't help yourself, you crawl up towards him and wrap your arms around his leg. 

Pat doesn't move, he doesn't say anything, just looks down at you with a blank expression. Like he doesn't care. But he does, he cares so much, so much about you. 

"Please" you whimper like a dog, looking up at him, putting on the saddest biggest pleading eyes you can. 

Paterson exhales through his nose again, then says. 

"I want to see you stretch your little mouth around my big cock, slowly and sloppy, you know how I like it, then maybe I'll forgive you" 

You begin running your hands slowly up his legs and giving little kisses up his thighs. Eventually kissing up his inner thighs until you are face to face with the huge bulge in his pants. You are drooling at the sight of it and keep that saliva in your mouth. You bring your tongue to the bulge in his pants and softly and slowly lick at it. 

You can feel him breathing heavy in his chest as you keep your big pleading eyes locked on his. 

You bring your hand to feel at his bulge and massage his length and place your mouth at his clothed balls licking and sucking at them. 

You want to remove his belt now and really taste him. Lucky for you at that moment he whispers- 

"Haven't you sucked my cock enough times by now? I know you can do better than that" 

You moan at that, as your hands quickly claw up to his belt buckle, taking the belt out and tossing it on the floor, you unzip his pants zipper and drag his pants down to his ankles, revealing his blue checkered boxers, and the huge outline of his cock, the tip of it peaking through, you use your tongue and lick upwards, sucking at the exposed tip, then finally you bring down his boxers, and Pat lets in a sharp breath as his hard pulsing cock is freed to the cool air.

It sits up in front of your face, pretty and swollen as you tug his white shirt up and give little kisses to his stomach and his happy trail, god, you think, you just want to kiss every inch of him, every minute, forever. 

Pat is still being as stoic and still as possible, his hands still resting on his bare thighs now, not touching you, not grabbing your hair. He just looks down at you, still looking right through you, looking like could snap at any moment and ram his cock into your throat over and over while he squeezes it, until you choke, gag, cry and pass out around him. He really, really wants to. But he doesn't, he controls himself and keeps the boiling anger and impulses quiet and at the surface. 

You finally bring your tongue to his cock and taste him, swirling the shiny precum around his tip and you hear Pat mumble "fuck". 

You squeeze his cock gently to keep it still and push your lips together to bring out all the saliva and drool to spit on his tip, you do it slowly and draw it out and make sure the saliva string is long so you know Pat sees it. And he is mesmerized, so lucky find you, to find someone with the same dirty urges he had kept buried for so long. 

Your clit is throbbing, your panties are drenched, you can't resist pulling your eyes away from Pat's to look at how pretty his cock is, all shiny and your spit running down his shaft towards his balls. 

"Baby, what did I say, keep your eyes on me while you suck my cock, and make it messier" 

  
Paterson says, and you nod, gathering more spit in your mouth and drooling it onto his tip, using your hand to jerk him off, and hearing the wet noises it makes, you squeeze your thighs together. It's making you so, so desperate to get any friction on your soaked cunt. 

You finally grip your wet hands onto his inner thighs and your open eager mouth comes to his tip, and you hollow out your cheeks and start sucking just his tip, and swirling your tongue around his pulsing veins and his frenulum. 

Pat can't take it anymore, he throws his head back and a loud groan escapes his chest. Now many loose strands of his dark hair stick to his forehead. He wants to touch you so bad, wants to grab your hair rough, dig his fingernails into your scalp and hold you still while he fucks your face, fucks your throat until your voice is hoarse.

He has to hold back, has to make you learn, make you understand why you upset him. But really, he doesn't even care anymore, he just wants to see how wet he can make your cunt, wants to see just how desperate you can get, wants to push you towards your limits. 

You keep your eyes wide and innocent as you bob your head up and down on him, slurping and sucking all the saliva and precum on him and taking him all the way down, bringing your lips to his large hanging balls. 

"Fuck yes, take it all, take my long cock balls deep in your mouth, fuck" Pat chokes out, his eyelids fluttering with his head thrown back. 

Oh, your angelic Paterson how devilish he could be. 

You hold him deep in for as long as you can before you can't take it and gag around him, your warm mouth leaving him as you choke, many spit strings breaking from his tip to your lips. 

"Again, do it again, what did you say before baby? You would make me cum over and over? Do it, make Daddy cum all over your pretty face"

He growls out.

Your heart drops, you can't believe he just said that, you don't know what that just did to you but whatever it was, you feel your pussy gush, you are so aroused for him you feel dizzy, so _hypnotized_ by the poet looking down at you. He looks so beautiful.

You wrap your lips around his long thick cock again and bop your head up and down faster, using one of your hands to move with your mouth and the other to massage his balls. You're trying hard to keep your eyes open and looking into his, trying to breathe through your nose. But suddenly your teeth graze ever so gently on his shaft, on one of the pretty veins and Pat, he doesn't _like that_. 

He finally, finally touches you, but not in the way you thought he would. He grabs your head off his dick, your mouth shiny with spit, lips swollen, he grips your shiny chin softly, his fingers squeezing ever so gently.

You then feel it, it doesn't register, not for a few seconds, but you feel it, the sharp pain across your cheek.

The love of your life, your dear Pat had just smacked you across the face _hard_.

And.....

You love him, _you love him._ So much it hurts. Hurts worse than the throbbing stinging on your cheek does now.

You feel so full of love, and lust you almost don't hear when Pat leans down at you, breathing hard in your ear, deep, deep voice whispering-

"Really? You say you're going to make it up to me then like an amateur use teeth? Do you somehow need more practice, my whore housewife? Do I need to keep my cock inside your face while I sleep? So I always wake up with my cock warm? Keep you under the table worshipping my balls while I have breakfast? Have you greet me on your knees when I come home from work every single day, your cunt, your mouth, your ass, belong to me, don't you exist to keep my balls empty?"

Paterson releases you and you fall back at his feet. He puts his hands back resting on his muscular thighs.

You are crying, sobbing. So overwhelmed, he was making your clit so stiff, it was aching, aching so bad for him you feel like just a press of his thumb against it would have you cumming and clenching.

This is what you wanted, this was what you were bringing out of him.

You put your hands back to his throbbing shiny cock moving them up and down his shaft the way he likes and making sure you don't accidentally use teeth again, you slob out and suck on him again.

"Touch yourself, rub your little clit, I know you are close"

You immediately moan around him at that, and move your hand down your stomach towards your panties and move them to the side to rub at your clit hard and fast.

Fuck, he was right you were close.  
A sadistic part of you thought if he slapped you again it would immediately throw you over the edge.

"Oh honey, fuck yeah it turns you on to please me doesn't it, my beautiful girl, you just live to please me"  
You can tell the way he says it he is close too.

You moan loudly as you slurp around his cock tasting every delicious inch of him. You want to say, _yes, yes, yes_.

Pat is losing it, he is letting go, he trusts you, trusts you so deeply to let you see this side of him, raw and mean like this, to let you see him, all of him. The same way you let him see you, all of you, like this on your knees, not willing to beg anyone like this, except him.

Paterson stands up now, all domineering, and finally touches you again, grabbing onto your face, your cheeks squeezed in between his paws and he bucks his hips rough into you keeping your face still, you stop moving and let your jaw relax, he forces his cock deep, deep inside groaning loud, and drawing out a long " _fuuuuuucckk_ ".

You can feel his black pubes roughly tickle against your nose and his big hanging balls slam against your chin.

Your rubbing at your clit, faster and faster before your eyes roll back to your head as Pat grips into your cheeks and fucks your mouth back on his harsh, _harsh_ thrusts.

You can't you just can't, looking up at him as he looks like a feral animal, sweat drips falling from the dark hair strands that are all in his face. Eyes wide, pupils blown out black with only the thin, thin circle of amber showing.

"Look at me, look me in the eyes when you cum"  
Pat groans out, barely talking as clearly as before.

You do what he says as you look up at him through your red- teared filled eyes, and you lose it, you gush, you clench, clench so, so tightly around nothing, all over your fingers and you moan out and gag on his cock deep in your throat. 

You know he's going to make you cum again and again anyway tonight, you know your Pat.  
After your high dies down, Pat doesn't stop relentlessly thrusting his cock all the way in your warm, wet throat.

  
"Fuck..honey...fuck...you make me fucking crazy, fuck...fuck.. fuck"

Pat barely gets the words out again, he only says fuck like this when he wants to devour all of you.

You want to be so good for him, want him to use you like this and make him cum, you place your hands behind your back and you take it, take it all, since your Pat's girl, his good girl, and you know no matter what, you trust him, and you will take everything he gives you, willingly and wholeheartedly cause you know he does the same for you.

Paterson stops and takes your mouth off him slowly and you suck in a deep breath, spit and drool falling all on the floor from your lips and his cock. You try to get the words out, your voice hoarse and jaw very sore.

"Please, Pat, hit me....hit me again baby"

You know Pat is special, a kind man, a good man he would never hurt you, not unless you wanted it like this, even if he was upset, he would never actually hurt you.

"Baby...oh you and I are the same, aren't we, we truly belong together"

Pat huffs out. He doesn't hesitate and smacks your face again. Gently stroking it after to soothe the redness and welt that is forming there, Pat is strong and he is holding that back for you. He doesn't want you to bleed, that will be for another time.

You bat your lashes at him and be all cute and almost purr like a cat into his palm at his soft soothing touch.

"You want me to cum on your face, that what you want, beautiful girl?"

Paterson says so warmly and you nod fast. You want to taste his cum. Want the taste of him to linger on your taste buds for days.

You stick your tongue out and he slaps his blood filled red tip on it, wrapping his hand so tight around his shaft and moving up and down quickly, you bring your mouth to his balls and suck on each of them and releasing them with an obnoxious wet pop, then you try to fit both in your mouth and your slobber from them drips down to his thighs. Watching you do that, as you look so lovingly at him, that does it for Pat.

"Stick your tongue out, fuck"

He grips your hair rough and holds you in front of him as you do what he says and with a few more fast strokes he is cumming, shooting his creamy pearly white cum on your tongue, your cheeks, your nose and some gets in your hair.

He exhales deep and falls back on the couch, running his hand through his hair.

"Thank you, thank you, honey, I forgive you, thank you"

You smile up at him and wrap your lips around his tip and suck gently making sure to get every drop of the delicious cum that leaks from his tiny hole.

Pat shivers at the sensitivity and you sweetly kiss his tip.  
To anyone else you would look a mess, a slutty mess, cum all over your face, and in your hair which is all messy and frizzy from Pat's tugging on it, your lips swollen, cheek red and stinging with a small welt, tear streaks through your makeup, jaw sore from stretching around Pat's fat cock for so long. Your eyes are puffy and burning.

But to Paterson, you look perfect, absolutely perfect.

Pat thinks for a second about running to get you a napkin, but he wants to have you taste him, wants himself to be inside you and claim you even when he isn't there, and he knows you, knows it is your favorite taste in the world. He takes his thumb and gathers his semen from your cheeks and nose and places it on your lips.

And you really love sucking his fingers as you lick and suck and clean his fingers and swallow down his yummy seed.

He helps you get up as you try to stand, and sits you on his lap. Then he's on you, needs to take care of you and show how much he adores you and is so thankful for you. He peppers you with kisses everywhere. His full lips kissing gently at your neck, your collarbone, your tits, your bruising red cheek, he wraps his hands around your waist and he is beaming, glowing, loves how small and delicate you feel in his big arms like this. He kisses your forehead and then finally his lips meet yours and he kisses you, passionately, devouring you.

"My sweet girl" Pat mumbles against your lips, breath hot on you.

"You're not still upset with me, my love?"  
Your voice little.

"No, no, I could never be mad at you"  
He shakes his head and brings your hand to his lips kissing it too.

You smile at him and he smiles that toothy smile back at you, wide with dimples and all. You are euphoric, on cloud nine, and you can't wait to get him back for this.

Can't wait to have him crawl to you, be on his knees and have him eat you out for hours as you slap his handsome face and call him your slutty boy. Your head starts brainstorming all these ideas, but that is for another night.

Tonight, Pat lifts you up and you wrap your legs around his waist and you rest your head on his broad shoulder as he carries you back to your bedroom, his hand pressing against your hair and kissing your head. He going to make love to you, going to kiss all over your body and fuck you slowly and tell you how much he loves you over and over and over.

**Author's Note:**

> Pat is my favorite Adam character and the love of my life so this had to be done, he is too perfect and hot. My brain shuts down the whole time watching the movie. I'm whipped. Pat really do be having my soul. The title is lyrics from the song Sexual by Neiked. It's one of my Pat songs, obviously ;) also: pat saying baby/babe gives me life


End file.
